dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucas Triana
/10000000000-20020305/10000)}} |born = March 5, 2002 |profession = Dancer |affiliations = STARS Dance Studiohttps://twitter.com/StarsDanceCo/status/576099634965274624 CADC (former guest) |parents = Oscar Triana (father) Brigette Triana (mother) |siblings = Logan (younger brother) Lex (younger brother) |friends = Angel Armas Victor Smalley Sammy Small Kimmy Kopke Jessi Kennedy Hannah Epstein Sophia Lucia Jackie Lucia Blake McGrath Mark Meismer Jordyn Jones |loveinterests = Sammy Small (former crush) Maddie Ziegler (former crush) Maria (girlfriend)https://www.instagram.com/p/BAvO3vNwzpp/?taken-by=lucastriana |image = Lucas_Triana_crop_tn_c2015.jpg |first = Get Fierce! (DM: Miami) Clash of the Dance Moms (DM) |last = Move Over, I'm the Star (DM: Miami) The New Maddie? (DM) |schoolgrade = 11th in the 2018/19 school year |dancetables = yes}}Lucas Triana is a dancer who featured on both Dance Moms and Dance Moms: Miami. Lucas was one of the stars of Dance Moms: Miami but after the cancellation of the show, he joined the Candy Apple's Dance Center on Dance Moms. Other Information *His favorite dance to perform and watch is contemporary.http://www.mylifetime.com/shows/dance-moms-miami/cast/brigette-lucas *If he doesn't become a professional dancer, he wants to be an actor. *His favorite subjects are math and science because they're his strongest. *His favorite colors are green and purple. *What he likes about living in Miami is having fun in the sun and spending time at the beach. *He has won 10 titles in dance. *He has appeared in an SAG Publix commercial. *He made a cameo in the music video "Twilight" by Cover Drive. *In addition to dance, Lucas models, skateboards, swims and rides his bike. *Lucas and his instructor Victor Smalley share a very close bond and even refer to themselves as "twins". *Lucas and Kimmy have paired up for several duets. *His brother Lex also studies dance at STARS and Logan is currently active in basketball. *Lucas danced with Kimmy, Hannah, and Sammy in the music video "I'm Not Perfect." *Lucas made a small cameo in "You've Been Unfriended" placing 2nd with his solo in his division. *Lucas is the only dancer apart of the Dance Moms franchise to have a prominent role in both Dance Moms and Dance Moms: Miami. Lucas is also the only dancer to be featured in both shows, which included two cameo appearances before officially joining Candy Apples Dance Center as a team member. *Lucas has been on the top of the list the most. *On Dance Moms Miami, Lucas did the most dances, with a total of 15. *On Dance Moms Miami, all his duets and trios have gotten first. *His favorite dance move is a tilt.[1] *Lucas has stated that his favorite girl from the ALDC is Chloe Lukasiak. *Lucas has said that he likes ALDC better than CADC, and would rather go there than CADC when he films. *Lucas has Nephrotic Syndrome. Other Credits To see 's other credits, visit the ' /Credits' subpage. Dances To see tables for 's dances and results, visit the ' /Dances' subpage. Gallery To view the gallery for Lucas Triana, click here. External Links * * https://twitter.com/itsLucasTriana/status/448641251538386944 References Category:Stars Dance Studio Category:Dancers Category:Males Category:Candy Apple's Dance Center Dancers Category:Dance Moms: Miami Dancers Category:Candy Apple's Dance Center Guest Dancers Category:Birthdays in March Category:2002 births Category:Dance Moms: Miami Cast Category:Dance Moms Cast Category:Former Candy Apple's Dance Center Dancers Category:Triana Family